Ultimate Chocolate Frog Collection
by Superagaentv
Summary: Prompts based off of Chocolate Frog cards, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. Chapter 1

**Whom shall I Marry?**

 **(Bronze): Charis Crouch (née Black): 1919 – 1973) was a pure-blood witch, the third daughter of Arcturus Black and Lysandra Yaxley and sister of Callidora and Cedrella. She was married to Caspar Crouch, and produced three children: a son and two daughters.**

 ** **Challenge: Write about why Charis married Caspar.****

* * *

He wasn't tall, or dark but he was handsome.

He was hot, where she was cold; an ember in the dying fires of her soul.

She was supposed to marry a Lestrange, or so her parents said. But he was a great ugly brute with a nasty temper. It didn't matter that he was the Captain of the Quidditch team.

Across the room she could feel his passion, goodness and tenderness. He was lanky and tall, with a voice that wasn't deep nor high, but his smile could light up the Great Hall.

He just…wasn't a Black.

Or a Slytherin.

Her parents would surely disown her if she married a Hufflepuff, pureblood or not.

But as those deep blue eyes caught her staring from across the hall, he grinned, blowing her a kiss.

"What are you looking at Black?" Lestrange asked, leaning on the table.

"My future husband," Charis replied in a daze, jumping when Lestrange touched her. "What in Merlin's name do you think you are doing?" She barked, standing from her seat, her long blond hair swishing in the air, her green eyes boring into his.

"Touching my future wife," Lestrange grinned, and she felt sick to her stomach.

"I wouldn't marry you if you were the last toad in the swamp." She growled, turning on her heal and walking quickly toward the Hufflepuff table. "Crouch!"

"Charis?" Caspar said, rising from his seat. He was very aware that all the heads were on her as she stood there, back straight and head high, her bottom lip trembling at the attention. Clearing his throat, he nodded. "On time for our date I see, punctual as always." As he came around to stand by her, offering her his arm, she smiled and he felt his heart skip a beat. "Marry me?"

"Do you even have to ask?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Cousins**

 **(Bronze): Herbert Burke: (born c. 1881) was a wizard, a Ministry of Magic jurist, a member of the Order of the Phoenix in both the First and Second Wizarding Wars, and also a close friend of Albus Dumbledore.**

 **Challenge: Write about the possible relation of Herbert Burke with Caractacus Burke.**

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank;**

 **Words to use instead of said; coaxed, retorted, reminded, purred, ordered, mused**

* * *

"Why do we have to go to this wedding, Herbert?" Belvina asked, rubbing her large stomach where her baby was kicking rather violently. "I don't even know your cousin."

"Caractacus isn't a bad sort," Herbert coaxed, laying out the green satin dress that looked so marvelous against her pale skin and dark curly hair. "And I don't have many cousins so go see get married. And I almost never see him as it is"

"Do many of them have heavily pregnant wives?" She retorted, bringing herself to stand, throwing him a look of displeasure.

"You know the answer to that." Herbert reminded, walking over to her; placing his hands on her abdomen. "But he is family."

"Fine." She smiled, running fingers through his hair. "But only if you ask me _very_ nicely."

* * *

"We don't have much time." Caractacus whispered, kissing his lover's lips before slipping a hand around his waist.

"You're getting married, _cousin_." Herbert reminded him, swatting his hand away. "As your best man I should encourage you to not to engage in hanky panky."

"That wasn't your position last night," The groom purred, "If you remember, last nights…position."

"Put your suit on." Herbert ordered, despite the words provoking a reaction in his body. "You have a bride to get to."

"If only our families would let us be together." Caractacus stated unhappily, starting to get dressed.

"Now _cousin,_ " Herbert mused, "No one said we had to stop….after the wedding."

"Mhm." The younger Burke purred, "You are a devil."

"Only in bed, cousin," Herbert teased, "Now hurry up, I have to return to Belvina before she turns someone into a toad."


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Laugh**

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank;**

 **My Chemical Romance** : "Oh how wrong we were to think that immortality meant never dying." - _Our Lady of Sorrows_

 **Alliterating Phrases** : Busy as a Bee, Chit-Chat, As Good as Gold, Leaping Lizards, 'Last Laugh'

* * *

"So how did you think you did?" Sirius was asking as he lounged in the common room.

"What do you care what I got on my NEWTs?" Frank replied, sitting down easily across from the shaggy haired boy. "You didn't even like Herbology."

"I did," Sirius countered as the door opened behind him, "Alice!" He barked, hearing her jump.

"Leaping lizards Sirius," She panted, coming over to hit the boy on the head, "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"If you weren't busy as a bee, I wouldn't have to find ways to surprise you." Sirius grinned. "I just wanted a chit-chat."

"We'll see who'll have the last laugh, Black." She snarled, glancing over to Frank Longbottom as he sat watching them. "How was the NEWT?"

"As good as gold." He replied as he stood, "Up for a bit of practice?"

"Always." She nodded.

"Don't wait up Sirius." Frank instructed, walking out the common room door with her. As they made their way to their spot, he took a hold of her little finger with his own.

"How was the exam really?" She asked, looking out a window as they passed.

"Bloody hard." He huffed, "But I think I passed."

"I am sure you passed with flying colours." She said softly as they approached the Quidditch pitch. "Do you think anyone will remember us Frank? Hogwarts has seen so many great witches and wizards."

"You want to be immortal?" He teased, and she groaned. "Oh how wrong we were to think that immortality meant never dying."

"I'm serious!"

"No, I'm Sirius." A voice came from behind them, and they separated quickly. "See," He wagged his finger at them. "I knew there was something fishy going on."

Frank brandished his wand faster than the shaggy boy could react. "Tell anyone about this, Sirius Black, and I swear there will be one less Marauder wandering these halls."

"Merlin," Sirius raised his hands up with a crooked smile. "All this over little Alice Wood."


	4. Chapter 4

**Forked Tongue**

"Why do you even bother, Rabastan?" Barty Crouch Jr. asked, stretching his arms upward. "Bellatrix Black doesn't like anyone but Voldemort – and she's crazy as fuck"

"What's your words, Crouch." Rabastan snapped, tugging on his robes. "Just because you have the sexual experience of a snail doesn't mean all of us do."

"Snail's are quite sexual," Barty mused, "And when did you ever get laid, Rabastan? You never even leave the library."

"Well then, if I am so boring, Crouch, why do I have a date to the Yule Ball and you don't?" Rabastan asked triumphantly.

"Who says I don't?" Barty barked as his dorm mate walked out the door, meeting Bellatrix in the common room.

"What was all that about?" Bella asked, sliding up to Rabastan and taking his arm. She was wearing a dark green dress that made the sixteen year old look far older than she was. Her wild hair had been pinned away from her face, she was even wearing lipstick and mascara.

 _Most likely Andromeda's doing,_ he thought amused.

"Hm?" Her way of asking where her compliment was.

"You look good enough to eat," He whispered, seeing the blush spread as a lustful glaze came to her eyes. "Shall I pencil you in for dessert?"

"I do like that forked tongue of yours, Rabastan." Bella hummed, looking over her shoulder at Barty who was leaning in the doorway. "See you at the ball, Barty."

"Yes," Rabastan echoed, "See you at the ball."


	5. Chapter 5

**Black is the Colour**

Bitter was the wind as it blew through the leaves of the old yew tree. Marked was the grave, and gray was the sky.

But it couldn't compare to the copper taste of blood as it flowed over his tongue, or the deep purple of the bruises that appeared as rapidly as the potions made them disappear.

"Draco," His mother's voice was soft and buttery as it was muffle by the door. "Let me in sweetheart." Wiping some of the blood away on his sleeve, he walked lamely to the far end of the room, staring out at a sparrow who was singing on the lattice trapping him inside. "He's your father Draco, and he means well. It is just for your character…" It was a lie even she didn't believe. "Draco"

"What do want Mother!" He barked, turning his head away from the window, blood dribbling down his chin.

"Draco…" Her voice sounded so pathetic, weak.

Like mother, like son.

Turning back to the window he looked out, envious of each wing beat. Opening the latch on his window, he extended his hand through, into the air, wishing, desperately, he could fly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Visions**

 **(Silver):** **Cassandra Trelawney:** _was a famous, celebrated witch and Seer. She was the great-great-grandmother to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Divination Professor Sybill Trelawney. She possessed the Inner Eye, which was passed on into generations later._

Challenge: Write about Cassandra Trelawney

* * *

"The world shall stand upon the precipice of change, a great wave unlike any tempest we have ever seen. Beware the white rabbit and the spilling or red ink, for they set everything in motion." Mr. Trelawney stated, looking at his young bride with a mixed expression. "Is that ,uh, supposed to make sense to me."

"It is simply what I saw." She sniffed, stirring her tea. "I can't explain it better than that."

"Really?" He huffed, "Well it's a hell of a wedding present."

"If you are going to be a stuffed shirt about it," She mused, taking a sip of the hot liquid, her golden eyes steely as the watched his grey ones. "We can always divorce."

Puffing up his chest like a great bear, the man shut his lips and shook his head, making her expression soften, though her eyes did not soften. His bride, so young and innocent looking – with hair of white eyes eyes of dark gold, she was as startling to look at as she was to listen to. Of course, he had known about her talents well before he met her; she was a rising star within the Wizarding world. Upon their first meeting, she had merely smiled, showing off her straight white teeth and famous crooked expression and said _I've been waiting for you._

What had he been supposed to say to that?

"You aren't angry, uh, with me?" He blustered, running a hand through his black hair – grateful she smiled.

"Not at all my love." The women replied, setting her cup down. "I knew my gift might be a challenge for you."

"Well, uh, did you know it would happen during, uh, you know?" He asked rather sheepishly, his cheeks turning red.

Studying him for a minute, she chuckled. He was a big man, tall and barrel chested; heavily muscled from his profession as a former Quidditch player and his current job working with dragons. His hands were rough and calloused, but he had a good heart – and she knew he would make a wonderful father. "During sex?"

"Well, huh, uh," He hummed and hawed, shifting in his seat anxiously. "Yes."

"Not at all," Was reply was quick, but her eyes held a curious glaze to them. "Yet not totally surprising. Visions can come to people at any time, especially in moments of intense clarity – or pleasure."

Her husband merely nodded mutely, the blush deepening as his memory took them back to their wedding night. Not doubt it had been fueled by pleasure and passion – until a vision had come with her climax. It had certainly ruined the moon, as if it wasn't enough to see her eyes roll back and her body tense like it had been electrocuted.

"Perhaps you would like tips on how to be a terrible lover, then we could avoid such a thing happening again." She offered, picking up her cup once more.

"Certainly not!" He barked, attracting the attention of those around them in the little café. "Uh, well, I mean-

Pursing her lips to keep her laughter contained, she reached out with her free hand, pleased when he took it, the comforting grip of his worn hands was pleasure enough for her. "I am luck to have a husband who can tend to the needs of his wife to adequately."

"It was more than adequate." He huffed, giving her hand a light squeeze. "Or did you forget, the…you know –

"The technique?" She inquired, sipping her tea as he nodded mutely once more. "I remember. I had not expected you to be quite so good with your tongue."

Clearing his throat he stood, pulling her along with him – leaving a galleon when he owned a sickle.

She didn't need a vision to know where they were headed, but she smiled anyway. Marriage was going to be fun.


End file.
